Lost Memories
by HitachiinGirl
Summary: Kaoru sufre un accidente. Hikaru decide hacerle saber sus sentimientos después de experimentar el miedo a perderlo, pero Kaoru ha perdido la memoria y no lo reconoce. ¿Podrá Hikaru ayudarle a recuperar esos recuerdos perdidos? Hitachiincest KaoHaru leve.


_**Anime/Manga: **_Ouran High School Host Club

_**Disclaimer:**_ Hikaru y Kaoru, como la serie a la que pertenecen (Ouran) son obra de Hatori Bisco.

_**Summary:**_ Kaoru sufre un accidente. Hikaru decide hacerle saber sus sentimientos después de experimentar el miedo a perderlo, pero Kaoru ha perdido la memoria y no lo reconoce. ¿Podrá Hikaru ayudarle a recuperar esos recuerdos perdidos? ¿Podrá Haruhi decirle a Hikaru lo que Kaoru le confió antes de olvidar todo? Hitachiincest, TamaHaru, KaoHaru leve.

**Género:** Drama/Angst, Parody, Romance.

_**Advertencias:**_ Incesto, Yaoi. Relación chicoxchico. Si no te gusta no leas.

-blabla.- lo que dicen los personajes.

_-"blabla."_- lo que piensan los personajes

-_blabla_- murmullos o voces lejanas.

* * *

**Lost Memories: **

_**Prólogo**_

-¿Por qué no se lo dices Kaoru?- me preguntó Haruhi mirándome con sus grandes ojos llenos de comprensión. Vine a su casa para habla con ella, tenía que contárselo a alguien.

-Él… nunca… lo enten…dería…- sentí un nudo en mi garganta al pronunciar esas palabras. Ese nudo se hacía cada vez más y más grande. Intenté secar mis lágrimas que caían como cascadas por mis mejillas hacía ya varios minutos. Haruhi se levantó, se puso frente a mí y me acaricio la cabeza.

_Ella de verdad es una buena persona, esa es la clase de persona que él merece…_

Casi por impulso la abrase, mi llanto no cesaba. Haruhi correspondió mi abrazo mientras susurraba "_tranquilo_", cerré los ojos fuertemente tratando inútilmente que las lágrimas pararan.

-Ha…ruhi…prométeme… que…que no se lo dirás…y…pase lo que…pase… cuidarás…a Hikaru… si yo no puedo hacerlo…-ella se separó de mi, y me regaló una de sus sinceras sonrisas.

_Ella es perfecta, ahora entiendo porque Hikaru la quiere tanto…._

-Lo haré, y no te preocupes, tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo.-

-Gracias…eres…increíble.-intenté sonreírle, pero la tristeza que invadía mi interior era tal, que no podía hacer más que una mueca extraña.

_Ahora lo entiendo…por que la prefiere a ella…y…porque no me quiere a mí… _

* * *

Son más o menos las ocho de la noche y Kaoru aún no llega.

-¿Dónde estás?- preguntó en voz alta como si él pudiera escucharme y dijera…

-¡Aquí!-grita tras de mí aquella voz que tanto había ansiado escuchar. Me doy vuelta de un salto y Kaoru me mira mientras ríe divertido. A mi vez, siento como mis mejillas se sonrojan de la vergüenza.

-No hagas e… ¡espera! ¡¿Dónde has estado?! ¡¿Sabes qué hora es?! ¡Tienes suerte de que papá y mamá no han llegado aún de sus reuniones sino…!- empiezo a gritar mientras me acerco a él, pero mis reclamos son interrumpidos por su risa.

-¡Jaja! ¡Ya suenas como una mamá enojada! ¡Jaja!- Kaoru me apunta y se ríe sin parar. Inflo mis mejillas disgustado. No quiero oír más sus burlas, lo abrazo y por fin se calla.

-Hi…ka…ru…- me abraza también, no sé lo que significará para él pero yo adoro abrazarlo, sentirlo cerca. Aunque sé que nunca llegaré a estar tan cerca como desearía. Siento como mi corazón late fuertemente, espero que no se dé cuenta. Si tan solo supieras Kaoru…mi inocente Kaoru…

-Me tenías preocupado, saliste sin avisar…- le digo, él se ríe un poco y susurra "_ya estoy aquí, no importa_".- ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto, mientras cierro los ojos y apoyándome en su hombro, siento su aroma. Es como de vainilla con toque de canela… exquisito.

-Fui a ver a Haruhi.- abro los ojos abruptamente y me separo de él.

-¿Haruhi?- pregunto alarmado, él me mira con sorpresa pero luego sonríe cálidamente.

-No te pongas celoso, no te la quitaré…además solo fui a que me ayudara con unas notas de Química.- vuelve a sonreír, pero noto que no trae ningún cuaderno.

-Si fuiste a eso… ¿Dónde están tus libros entonces?- me mira nervioso.

-Los deje en el estudio antes de venir aquí.-contesta rápidamente.

-See…- lo miro con desconfianza y él pone una expresión seria.

-Es verdad…- se defiende con un tono levemente irritado.

-Nunca dije lo contrario, pero eso me hace dudar.- sonrío maliciosamente. Su expresión se vuelve triste y empieza a caminar hacia la puerta del baño.

-Me daré una ducha, puedes dormir si quieres…-vi la puerta cerrarse tras Kaoru y minutos después escuche el sonido del agua corriendo. Me extraña su comportamiento. Parece que piensa que todavía ella me gusta.

Casi inconscientemente me desvestí, me puse el pijama y me acosté en la cama.

_-"Haruhi… ¿todavía le gustará?"-_ me sentía celoso, había pasado ya mucho desde que me le confesé a Haruhi, con el tiempo me di cuenta de que mi amor hacia ella no era tan grande como pensaba en un principio. Me di cuenta de eso, al ver que ese cariño no era nada comparado con lo que sentía por mi hermano. ¡Rayos! Mi propio hermano… sería más fácil si no lo fuéramos…o si uno de los dos fuera una chica… ¿¡qué rayos estoy pensando!? Igual, ella no tiene la culpa de nada.

Pero pensé que como Kaoru se había rendido, tal vez tendría oportunidad de algo con él. Pero ahora…

Me arropé y cerré los ojos. Había sido un día agotador y de verdad necesitaba dormir luego del susto que me había dado Kaoru. ¿Cómo se le ocurre dejarme solo?

-"_Kaoru…quisiera decírtelo…decirte lo que tu sonrisa provoca en mi…lo que tus caricias significan para mi…yo… de verdad te amo…"- _pensé antes de que el sueño me atrapara por completo…

* * *

Salí de la ducha y tome una toalla para luego cubrirme con la misma dejando ver solo mi torso. Sequé mi cabello con una toalla más pequeña y salí del baño.

Vi a Hikaru ya dormido, abrazando mi almohada. Sonreí, él siempre suele abrazarme cuando dormimos, seguramente lo hizo por costumbre.

Tomé mi pijama idéntico al de Hikaru y me lo puse. Me acerqué sigilosamente a la cama y con delicadeza le quite la almohada, la puse en su lugar y me acosté dándole la espalda a mi hermano. Casi inmediatamente él me rodeo con sus brazos, me trajo hacia él, sentí su respiración en mi cuello, me estremecí un poco al principio pero terminé acostumbrándome.

_-"Quesera que esto no acabara…"-_ tomé una de las manos de Hikaru que se encontraba sobre mi estómago y entrelacé nuestros dedos.- _"Quisiera… poder decirte….cuanto te amo Hikaru."_- una lágrima solitaria cayó por mi mejilla y aterrizó en la almohada. Esta noche… tal vez no pueda dormir tranquilo.

* * *

**Al día siguiente…**

Hikaru y yo ingresábamos al instituto, miré mi reloj faltaban unos quince minutos hasta que empezaran las clases. Desde que nos habíamos levantado no habíamos hablado, a pesar de que estuvimos todo el tiempo juntos. Había un ambiente tenso y deseaba que los quince minutos acabaran rápido.

Me detuve frente a un ventanal.

-Haruhi…- murmure para mí mismo. Me acerque al ventanal donde se encontraba ella revisando uno de sus libros.

-¡Buenos días Haru-chan!- le dije con una gran sonrisa, Haruhi alza su mirada y me sonríe de las misma forma.

-Buenos días Kaoru.- Se inclina un poco hacia la derecha, dirigiendo su mirada donde supongo que debe estar Hikaru.- A ti también Hikaru.- Me doy vuelta y veo que mi hermano se acerca a nosotros lentamente.

-Buenos días Haruhi.- dice en voz baja, ella mira a Hikaru y luego a mí. Yo entiendo a lo que se refiere y me sonrojo.

-Espero que te hayan servido las notas de Química.-

-S-si… fueron… de gran ayuda. Gracias.- No sé porque pero… siento la mirada de Hikaru clavada en mi. Regreso mi mirada hacía él y noto una expresión un poco difícil de explicar. Me miraba con una clase de miedo o tristeza. No sabría como describirlo. Pasan unos minutos y seguimos mirándonos.

-Ehh… creo… ¡Ah! Le dije a Kurakano-san que la ayudaría a repartir los exámenes ya calificados de la semana pasada… ¡debo irme! ¡Disculpen!- se excusó Haruhi antes de tomar sus cosas y salir corriendo hacia quien sabe dónde.

Yo desvié la mirada de Hikaru y casi sin querer me senté a donde antes Haruhi había estado. Hikaru se sentó frente a mí.

-¿Sientes algo por ella?- preguntó tomándome por sorpresa. Tarde como antes, un poco en reaccionar. Hikaru parecía un poco enojado.

-Ya te lo dije, no me interpondré entre ustedes.-

-No me refería a eso, ella… ¿te gusta de alguna forma?-

-No puedo responderte…- hubo unos minutos de silencio,Hikaru se levantó y se alejó del lugar. La campaña sonó pero no me moví, los pasillos se vaciaron rápidamente, pero ahí me quedé sentado y las lágrimas no tardaron a empezar a caer. No hice nada por detenerlas.

-_ "Porque si digo que no me gusta Haruhi, terminare diciéndote tarde o temprano cuanto te amo"- _pienso mientras las lágrimas caen una tras otra_._

* * *

El timbre suena. Pasan unos diez minutos y el profesor aún no llega, ni Hikaru ni Kaoru han parecido.

Me siento e intento concentrarme en revisar por tercera vez la tarea que en esa hora debía estregar. Regreso mi mirada a la puerta y veo a Hikaru ingresar al salón, pero no hay señales de Kaoru.

La mirada del gemelo mayor parece triste. ¿Kaoru le habrá dicho?¿Lo habrá rechazado?

Hikaru toma asiento y me mira enojado. Eso es nuevo.

-¿Donde está Kaoru?- pregunto, él me mira con fastidio.

-Si quieres puedes ir a verlo, seguramente te está esperando.- me contesta con odio en cada palabra.

-¿Hikaru qué…?-

-¡Buenos día jóvenes!, perdonen por el retraso, saquen sus libros en la página 105, continuaremos con el tema de la semana pasada, Watanabe-san por favor ayúdeme a recoger los trabajos…- el profesor de Literatura llega. Todos tomamos asiento. Miro hacia el asiento de Kaoru.

_-"¿Qué habrá pasado?"-_ pienso. Intento poner atención a la clase sin mucho éxito.

* * *

Abro la llave del lavabo, tomo un poco de agua y me limpio la cara. Me miro en el espejo, mis ojos están rojos e hinchados. Tal vez será mejor si llamo a la limusina y voy a casa, harán muchas preguntas si me ven así.

Escucho el timbre del almuerzo. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en ese ventanal? No recuerdo haber escuchado los timbres de cambio de hora.

Salgo del baño y me dirijo hacia la entrada del instituto.

-¿Kaoru?- escucho una voz a mi espalda, es Haruhi. Me doy vuelta y veo que está preocupada. Ella corre hacia mí, me toma de la mano y me lleva corriendo por los pasillos.

* * *

-Tienes que aclarar ese malentendido, Hikaru se veía muy enojado conmigo y conociéndolo también lo está contigo.- escuchó las palabras de mi amiga pero a la vez es como si no escuchara nada. Mi mirada está perdida en la pared de seto del laberinto en que nos encontramos.

-¿Qué hice mal?- Haruhi me mira confundida, continuo.-Yo… siempre estuve con Hikaru en momentos difíciles… yo siempre lo he escuchado… lo he puesto siempre por encima de mi… nunca lo he dejado solo, incluso cuando él ha decidido que debemos empezar a buscar nuestros propios intereses por separado…- miro a la chica que se encuentra delante mío, su cabello corto, sus grandes ojos, sus facciones…- pero él… a pesar de todo…te prefiere a ti…- Haruhi agacha la mirada. No intentaba hacerla sentí mal pero tenía que decirlo, después de todo era la verdad.

-No creo que sea así…si lo fuera Hikaru no estaría enojado conmigo ¡él tal vez…!-

-¡No es así Haruhi! ¡Hikaru nunca podría quererme de esa forma! ¡Lo conozco y sé que jamás lo haría!- Haruhi me mira un poco asustada- Lo siento…- salgo corriendo del lugar sin rumbo fijo.

-¡Kaoru!- escucho su voz llamándome pero no pienso en detenerme.

Fui un idiota con Haruhi, después de que ella se ha preocupado tanto por mí… Que idiota soy.

Corro con todas mis fuerzas, no quiero pensar en él, pero mientras más lo intento su rostro aparece en mi mente.

* * *

Me encuentro en la entrada del instituto esperando a la limusina, la llame hace unos diez minutos así que creo que estará por llegar.

La veo aparecer en la lejanía, unos segundos después el chofer ya me está abriendo la puerta, entro en el vehículo y poco después arranca. Veo por mi ventana el instituto desaparecer poco a poco. Había faltado a todas las clases de ese día pero no me importaba, me sentía muy mal respecto a Hikaru como para pensar en ello.

Lo único en mi mente era él. Suspiré.

_-"Tal vez deba hacerle caso a Haruhi y aclarar el malentendido, pero no creo que sirva de mucho… eso no hará que él me quiera."- _Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido extraño, luego la limusina se detuvo abruptamente. Sentí en mi pecho una gran presión.

OÍ algo parecido a un impacto, cuando tome conciencia de lo que pasaba el vehículo era lanzado por los aires, dio varias vueltas, el cinturón de seguridad me mantuvo en el asiento, pero sentí que algo me golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza y luego de eso...

_-"Hikaru…"-_ me vi envuelto en la oscuridad…

* * *

Ya terminó el almuerzo y ni Kaoru ni Haruhi han aparecido. Seguramente están juntos. Él salón empieza a llenarse de gente poco a poco.

Me recuesto sobre el pupitre y hundo mi cabeza entre mis brazos. Aprieto mis puños. El solo pensar que pueden estar juntos ahora me enfurece tanto. De repente siento una punzada en el pecho y por alguna razón la imagen de Kaoru aparece en mi mente.

-¡Con permiso!- un chico irrumpe en el salón de clase, respira dificultosamente, parece haber corrido por mucho tiempo-¡¿Se encuentras Hitachiin Hikaru aquí?! – Yo alzó mi brazo y vuelvo a sentir aquella punzada en mi pecho.- Su hermano tuvo un accidente, lo acaban de llevar a el hospital.- Todos en el salón me miran, empiezan a murmurar.

_-¿Le pasó algo a Kaoru-kun?-_

_-¿Hitanchiin tuvo un accidente?-_

_-Cierto, solo lo vi en la mañana al entrar a clases…-_

_-Sí, pero…-_

La punzada vino nuevamente pero diez veces más fuerte. Me levante y salí del salón desesperado empujando al chico que había venido a avisar lo ocurrido.

_-"Por favor, díganme que esto no está pasando_…"-corrí hacia la salida del instituto mientras con mi celular llamaba a mi padre.-"_No, Kaoru, no me hagas esto…"-_

* * *

-Ya se encuentra estabilizado, pudimos detener la hemorragia pero debemos esperar a que despierte para….-Papá hablaba con los médicos en el pasillo del hospital, mamá estaba de viaje así que no está aquí con nosotros. Yo estoy junto a Kaoru quién se encuentra en una cama, con la cabeza vendada, tiene una pierna con yeso y un suero en su brazo, unas cuantas máquinas están a su alrededor.

Suspiro, no entiendo cómo pasó esto, solo quiero que despierte de una vez, Kaoru no tendría que estar así.

Tomo la mano de mi gemelo, está un poco fría. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo siento ganas de llorar.

_-"Kaoru, no me dejes…no puedo sin ti…por favor…por favor…"- _Siento como las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas_. _Ya lo he decidido, después de esto no puedo retenerme más. Cuando Kaoru despierte le diré mis sentimientos. El miedo de perderlo me ha dado la valentía que me faltaba para decírselo.

No importa si me rechaza y dice que quiere a Haruhi. Se lo diré. No importa lo que pase, desde ahora me mantendré a su lado sin importar la situación. Dejaré mis sentimientos egoístas a un lado y lo daré todo por él.

Me acerco a su rostro y deposito un beso en su frente.

-"_Te amo… despierta ya Kaoru…"-_

_**Prólogo: Fin.**_

* * *

¡¡¡¡¡Waaa!!!! No lo soporto, Kao-chan….ToT. Soy cruel… lo deje en una cama de hospital… ¡Soy un monstruo! TTOTT Y en próximo cap se sabe que pierde la memoria…¡No! Soy lo peor…TToTT

Comprendo si quieren lincharme, tienen todo el derecho.

Se preguntaran ¿¿¿¿KaoHaru???? (Otra razón para lincharme) O.O Pues sí, me gusta ver a la Tanuki con Kao-chan pero no se alarmen, esta pareja será casi indetectable. (En el fondo: HikaKao )

**Para escribir esto, me inspiré un poco en la canción "We might as well be strangers" de Keane. Ashh… esa canción me saca lágrimas.**

Este fic lo tenía hace ya tiempo en mi compu, pero me decidí sacarlo de las sombras ahora. Sé que tengo que terminar el otro fic (no se preocupen lo haré), pero tenía que publicar esto, es…es, es…No sé que es pero me gusta. Xd Mi lado depre sale a la luz. +o+

Creo que escribí demasiado para ser solo un prologo. O.o

Déjenme sus reviews, quiero saber su opinión. ^^ ¡No sean tímidas! ^O^, si tienen una sugerencia o duda háganmela saber, las críticas constructivas son bienvenidas. (Inner: critíquenla con toda confianza ^^)

(¡¡¡¡Pao-chan estés donde estés este fic es para ti!!!! Perdón por lo de Hika-chan en "Reverse", pero es liiindo como uke. XD ¡¡¡No pude resistir!!! Soy débil -.-)

Bueno, ¡nos leemos!

**HitachiinGirl**


End file.
